The white the yellow and the orange
by foxtail98
Summary: This is my first story so hope you guys like R&R. konoha better look out because there is a white haired uchiha and he is kicking butt and taking names.


The white the yellow and the orange

"GET THE DEMON!" someone yelled in mob of 9 men that was chasing a kid

some of the people gave a shout of "YEAH! KILL! THE! DEMON!" "SKIN! EM! ALIVE!".

'_why are they yelling at me what is a demon'_ thought a five year old boy that was the one the

mob was chasing he had blonde hair dark blue eyes three whisker like marks on

both cheeks his outfit consist of blue short sleeved shirt with orange stitching

and orange shorts and blue sandals.

/_UCHIHA COMPOUND/_

a seven year old with white hair and grey eyes he had a red short sleeved shirt on with

the uchiha high collar and uchiha fan on the back of it and black shorts his name was hiro uchiha he was currently running

away from three bully's who were in their second year of the academy he was only in his first

going to the second year tomorrow they always messed with him because of his hair.

people always talk about his hair saying "i never seen an uchiha with white hair" as he was running he thought about how this even started.

(FLASHBACK)

_hiro was walking through the hallways of the academy with his one strap backpack _

_slung over his shoulder and had his hands in his pockets while he was walking he saw _

_other kids just getting to their lockers he saw his friend dan who was waving him over_

"_what up man " dan said when he came over "nothing much" he said dan is _

_a sarutobi of the sarutobi clan he has brown hair brown eyes his outfit consist of_

_a brown short sleeved shirt and khaki shorts with black sandals and a neckles _

_with the leaf symbol ._

"_you ready for the second year of the academy" dan said "ya you can say that"_

_he said "hey guys!" someone said they turned and saw their friend akane akimichi_

_for an akimichi she was not big boned like the other akimichi._

_her outfit was a red top that came above her bellybutton she had a black vest on top of that _

_she also had black short shorts on and black leather knee high boots on she has brown hair in_

_a ponytail and dark brown eyes._

"_hey akane" both boys said at the same time "what ya talking about" she said "nothing much"_

_said dan "except for talking about getting ready for second year of the academy" said hiro_

_as they started to walk down the hallway to the exit out of the academy "ya i can't wait" said _

_akane in excitement hiro could not help but look at her from the corner of his eyes _

_in his opinion she was cute he blushed where did that come from while he was distracted_

_he did not see where he was going and walked into someone._

_when he looked up he saw setsuko uchiha and his gang setsuko has raven black _

_hair black eyes and short sleeved high collared shirt that was dark blue _

_with the uchiha symbol on the back and black ninja pants and black sandals setsuko was a_

_second year academy student who bully the student that are younger or can't defend_

_for their selves " you white haired son of a bitch made me spill my drink" said setsuko_

_his face was drenched from the drink he had in his hand a moment ago "sorry man" _

_said hiro as he got up "no man your going to have to pay for that" he "leave him alone"_

_said akane as she got in front of him "ya it was an accident" said dan not gonna let_

_some bully mess with his friend "get out the way chump" said setsuko he whent _

_to push him out the way but got hit in the head by a pebble he turned and saw _

_hiro running toward the uchiha district "GET HIM!" he said him and his gang _

_ran after him hiro looked back and saw them closing in he jumped in the tree _

_and jumped from tree to tree his mind was racing a mile a minute _

_he know they were going to try to rush him away from the route he was on beat him up_

_well they got another thing coming he heard a whistling sound so he jumped and did a _

_front flip over a tree branch as a kunei struck the branch that he occupied a moment ago_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!" said hiro while looking back and still _

_jumping from tree to tree "thats the point i'm going to make you __**squeal**_ _like a pig" said setsuko._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

he was in the village district he got an idea and ran under the flaps of a shop

called ichiraku ramen he heard them run by so he turned around and sat on

an empty stool next to a girl who has blonde hair in two pigtails and dark blue eyes

she looked about the same age as him she has on a open jacket with black around the chest area and yellow around the stomach area with a white t-shirt underneath and black short shorts

and black sandals that came to her lower leg "what may i get you" said a girl thats in her teens "um i'll take the beef ramen please"hiro said she smiled and said that she would be right back while he was waiting looked over to the girl from before and what he saw was crazy she had eaten five bowls of miso ramen his jaw was on the ground she looked at him and waved while smiling when he looked closely he could see three whisker marks on both of her cheeks

he waved back "hi names naruko" she said "um hiro" he said his order came after he said that he took a sniff of the ramen and broke his chopsticks said his prayer and dug in after his first bite it tasted good really good

it's not hot or cold but just right noodle were not gooey but good and taste just like beef he loved it then next thing you know i ate three bowls of ramen "that was the best ramen ever" he said "why thank you your new around here" a man who looked like he was in his thirties said "ya i am" he said

"so how did you find the place that made ramen from kami herself" asked naruko "it was really good the noodles were just right the broth evenly flavored but by far the best i ever tasted" said hiro "well-KILL THE DEMON!" was heard before naruko could even finish what she was saying

she adopted a worried look " i got to go" she said she paid for her meal and rushed out of the ramen stand before hiro could say anything he paid for his food and went to see if the person he just met was ok "_that was weird she had a worried look on her face"_he was going over possible things that would make someone look like she did.

when he was cleared of the flaps of the ramen stand he looked up and down the path that was normally over crowded he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets and went left it was when he got a few shops away that he heard people yelling or shouting so he slowed down and just

listened to what was going on one villager shouted out "THE DEMON SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY FAMILY!" some other villagers shouted their approval of his statement " but he didn't even do anything to you " said a voice that sounded familiar hiro's eyes widened he looked and surely enough he saw naruko holding a blonde haired boy about two years younger than

them he looked scared and confused while naruko looked angry.

(naruko's pov after she left the ramen stand)

she was hoping that the sinking feeling in her gut was just that a feeling but then again

it was not to be because the sight she came upon infuriated her because she saw two villagers

on each side of her brother holding his arms she came up with a plan since they were

villagers and not shinobi she knocked both of them out and grabbed him and covered his ears

from what the villagers were saying " why are you protecting the demon" a villager said

"because he is my brother" she replied to his comint some random villager yelled "THE DEMON KILLED MY FAMILY" "but he didn't even do anything to you" she said.

(back to hiro's perspective)

hiro was in shock because he saw the similarity the two siblings shared blonde hair

dark blue eyes the whisker like marks was a dead giveaway he listened in and another

villager said "the demon does not deserve to live for all the pain he put everyone through!".

Hiro was about to jump in and do something but 2 anbu guards showed up and saw him and the crowed

"uh oh" .


End file.
